No Such Thing As Fate
by OnTheWayToStardomSidways
Summary: When Edward meets Melissa, he thinks she is the only one he will ever love. But suddenly when he gets changed into a vampire he meets a girl named Isabella...and everything changes. Suckish Summary. Please read and review! T because you never know. R&R!


**Ok so this is my new story. I'm not sure if im going to keep going or not. So review for me and make up my mind!! Hope you all like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor will I ever.**

* * *

Chapter one

When you love someone….you don't give up. You do whatever you can to keep that person close to you, no matter how much you have to sacrifice. If you love someone, you would kill for them, give your life away for them. I would do that for her…if I could. But sadly, my body wants to keep me at the same age…forever. I have been 17 since 1918. And then 2 months ago, she walked into my life. I thought Melissa was the only person I would ever love…but I was wrong.

* * *

My arm was wrapped tight around Melissa's tiny waist. The year was 1016. I was 15 and madly in love. Mellissa's bright green eyes burned deep into my soul. Her blond hair was blowing in the cool wind. I pulled her close and kissed her perfect, pink lips and let go of her waist. She stepped into the carriage, blew me a kiss, and closed the door. The _click click _of the horses hooves against the gravel drive way were in sync with my heart. As the carriage drove away I felt my heart sink. I had this lurking feeling in the pit of my stomach like something terrible was going to happen. Next thing I knew I was running after the carriage. I didn't want her to leave feeling like I did. The carriage stopped and the stepped out. I ran and picked her up, kissing her.

"Edward, darling, what's wrong?" she said, worry in her beautiful green eyes.

"Nothing…I just wasn't done saying goodbye." I said. I kissed her one last time before she left for Boston. I picked her up like a baby and set her back in her seat. We sat in silence, just staring into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. She finally broke the gaze and leaned forward. I turned my head around and she sat back in her seat with a sense of dread and sadness.

"I'm going to miss you Edward. But I will be back by the end of next week. I promise." She said in a sheepish tone reminding me of the little girl I watched at the orphanage. She smiled at the floor then looked back up at me, "I love you," she whispered and closed the door. Before I could fully understand that she had just said I love you to me the horse-drawn carriage was out of sight…but definitely not out of mind.

* * *

The 10 days were long and dreadful. Every day I woke up with an aching feeling in my heart and soul, like I had just lost someone very close to me. I would look into the mirror and see a person who wasn't familiar. The face was listless and lurid. Like that of another kind. As if a bloodsucking creature had drained me and left me here. I splashed a cold handful of water on my face and tried it off with a fresh hand towel. I walked out of the bathroom and changed my clothes. I put on the fresh suit, slipped on my shoes, straightened up my hair then left the room to go wait outside for my precious and affectionate Melissa.

The morning breeze was cold and sent shivers down my spine. I walked down the steps of the front porch and walked down the drive to go wait by the mail box. The lush trees that lined the driveway were thick and tall. I admired them as I took long glorious steps. I thought I saw something moving in the trees out of the corner of my eye and I turned around quickly. Nothing was there but I had that same gut feeling like something terrible was about to happen. I turned back around and continued walking down the gravel road. I heard a rustling in the trees and flew back around. A small rabbit hopped out of the trees and quickly crossed over into the bushes. My heart rate was going a million miles an hour and when I managed to regain myself I turned back around and continued walking. When I reached the wooden post that marked our house I sat down on the bench.

Four hours passed and still, no sight of her or the carriage. I decided she wasn't coming so went back in the house. I walked up the steps and into my bedroom. I took of the jacket and hung it up in the small closet. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I wondered where she was and when she was coming back. I sat down gently on my and stared at the floor, a million different questions running through my head. I heard a faint knock on my door and it made me jump. I walked quickly to the door and opened it. The tiny little maid was standing there. She looked as if she was about to be yelled at by the way she was standing. She knees were faced in and her head was pointed down at the floor.

"Sir, dinner is ready." She said. Her voice was muffled like someone had a hand over her mouth.

"Thank you, Mary." I said. She walked away and I closed the door. I walked over to the mirror and fixed my windblown hair. I left the room and went downstairs to the table. I took my seat and my family followed. We were about to say grace when we heard a knock on the door. My mom stood up and walked to the front door. About two minutes later I heard my name being called. I walked to the front door and examined the strange man standing in the doorway. I looked at my mom. Her eyes were red and there were tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked, worried. The man looked down at the floor then up at me.

" I'm sorry to tell you this but…"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Like I said. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep writing this. So if you liked it review! If you didn't...review anyways! So make up my mind. Am I going to keep writing?...Or not? REVIEW! It takes what? 30 second? Thank you so much to everyone who read this! **

**~OnTheWayToStardomSidways~**


End file.
